mundo Z (acepto sugerencia para otro titulo)
by misery680
Summary: por un error de hechizo la princesa twilight termina en un mundo humano plagaro de zombie, con la ayuda de un sobreviviente tratara de sobrevivir junto, mientra que conoce el pasado de su compañero (si soy malo con esto)
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1:**

En los escombros que una vez fue una ciudad, ahora infectados de muertos vivientes rondando sin rumbo bajo en la helada lluvia de la noche, dos figuras encapuchada corrían con desesperación buscando algún refugio, uno de las figuras era alto, sosteniendo un tubo de caño, la otra figura era una cuadrupedo medianamente pequeña.

La figura alta golpea a uno de los zombies que se atravieso en su camino, mientras que la cuadrupeda miraba por ambos lado buscando algún lugar para esconderse, para la buena suerte vio una puerta que estaba semiabierta.

.-mira por allí-dijo la cuadrupeda con voz femenina apuntando hacia la puerta, sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron hacia ella.

Al asegurar bien la puerta, el alto se quita su capucha para poder tener una mejor vista, mostrando su cabeza, tiene el pelo castaño de ojos marrones. ambos exploran el edificio, para buscar provisiones y un lugar seco donde quedarse.

En cada habitación que registraba, solo encontraba humedad, algunos cuerpos en estado de descomposición, zombies que ellos mismo se encargaban, pero nada que sirviera.

Al abrir una puerta la suerte le sonreía, encuentra una habitación que a pesar de no estar en un buen estado, sus camas estaban seco yparecian ser bastante cómodo para dormir, rápidamente la pequeña comienza a quitarse toda su prenda mojada tirando al suelo, revelando que era una pequeña pony color lavanda, poseía cuerno y alas, pero una de ella estaba véndala, el color de su melena y cola es azul con un mechón lavanda y en sus costados tenia un dibujo de una estrella morada.

**Pony**-por fin-exclama cansada-hemos encontrado un lugar seguro Sebastian-dice mientra su cuerno brilla y una aura lavanda quita los polvo de las camas-bien las camas ya están limpia podemos descansar-al mirar a su compañero, ve que el también se estaba quitando su prenda mojada, mostrando su torso desnutrido.

Al ver eso la pony mira con detalle su cuerpo, a pesar que ambos están desnutridos, el de su compañero erael mas notorio, al notar que la pony observa su cuerpo de da la espalda

**Sebastian**-estoy bien-dice de manera fría mientra cuelga las prendas mojadas-conoces un hechizo de secado rápido?-ella sin decir nada brilla su cuerno y un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda sus prendas mojadas quedan totalmente secas-bien hecho Twilight-dicho eso vuelve a ponerse su ropa y camina hacia la ventana-descansa yo vigilo, cuando pare de llover nos iremos.

**Twilight**-no vas a descansar?-pregunta en tono preocupado-no estoy tan cansada, si quieres yo vigilo y tu...

**Sebastian**-no Twilight-lo interrumpe de una manera seca-tu descansa, si algo ocurre, usaremos tu hechizo para espacar.

**Twilight**-entiendo-dice sin querer discutir, ya que ella sabia que era inutil discutir con el, por eso se le ocurrió una idea-Sebastian necesito decirte una cosa.

**Sebastian**-que-al voltea lo ultimo que ve es un rayo morado golpea en su rostro y cae al suelo dormido.

**Twilight**-lo siento amigo, pero tu necesita mas que yo-dice mientra lo levita hacia la cama acomodándolo-dulce sueño amigo, espero que no te enojes-dicho eso ella vuelve a su cama a descansar.

**-o-**

Pasan un par de horas desde que ambos habían dormidos, la pony es la primera en despertarse estirando su cuerpo, a mira en la otra cama ve que su compañero aun seguía durmiendo

**Twilight**-(_mejor le dejo descansar un poco mas_)-pensó mientra miraba como dormía.

Al levantarse ella choca con el bolso de Sebastian, provocando que se cayera algunas de sus cosas, en el ve alguna ropa vieja, dos fotos en mal estado y lo que parecía ser un viejo libro también en el mismo estado.

**Twilight**-(_un libro?_)-pensó con emoción al encontrar algo para leer, mira por un momento a Sebastian que aun permanece dormido-(_bueno… no creo que se moleste si lo leo_)-al abrir la primera pagina descubre que no es un libro, sino un diario, cuyo dueño es su compañero-(_"este diario de pertenece a Sebastian"_)-al leer el titulo quería dejarlo en su lugar, pero su curiosidad de saber un poco mas el pasado de su compañero no lo permitía, y sin resistir mas comienza a leerlo

{**Aviso: a partí de ahora lo que esta en cursiva es el diario escrito por el personaje y lo que esta () es lo que twilight piensa**}

_Dia 12 de mayo de 20XX._

_La verdad no ce como deba iniciar esto… querido diario? Eso suena ridículo pero mi psicólogo me recomendó que haga esto así al menos me pudiera calmar mi ira y mi tendencia suicida…_

**(Tendencia suicidas?)**

_Mi nombre es Sebastian tengo 14 años de edad, vivo con mi vieja junto con mis 6 hermanos, 2 hermanas y 4 hermanos (3 de ellos son unos parásitos de mierda que no se preocupan en ir a la escuela), mi hermana mayor trabaja en una línea de telefónica aunque siempre se queja descargándose conmigo.. debo decir que mi hermano Mauro.. entre todo mis hermanos el es único, como decirlo que tengo un verdadero vinculo como hermanos, el trabaja en un taller de mecánica y podía decir que lo disfruta._

_Yo en cambio… aun no termine la escuela, solo me falta rendir una condenada materia, que odio mucho, mi madre se llama Rossi y trabaja como mecerá y eso es todo lo que diré de esta familia que por desgracia me toco nacer…_

**(veo, que no eran tan unido)**

_Dia 13 de mayo._

_Otra vez lo mismo los sin vergüenza que tengo como hermano me vuelve a molestarme de nuevo.. acaso no me puede dejarme en paz, mi madre se hace aun lado como siempre, y cuando yo respondo para defenderme ahí donde ella juega su papel como madre solo que a mi me sermonea, eso si es injusto…_

_Dia 14 de mayo._

_Me lo quite por fin me quite esa maldita materia que debía, luego de 2 condenados años por fin puedo buscar maldito trabajo, por fin podré esta ocupado lejos de las alimañas._

_Dia 18 de mayo._

_Diario se que hubo dias que no escribir pero hay un buen motivo, el dia 15 estaba buscando trabajo como loco, por suerte halle uno que necesita reopositor en un supermercado es un buen comienzo, 2 días después mi tía me consiguió un departamento el primer mes esta pago por primera vez en mi maldita vida las cosas me sale como quiero._

_Dia 22 de mayo._

_Diario yo soy ateo no creo en la religion, pero si existe un dios que es todo poderoso, el de encanta hacerme sufrir mucho.. hace 2 noches recibí la llamada de mi hermana diciendo que nuestra madre se descompuso, mi corazón se detuvo, rápidamente corrí al hospital donde lo internaron._

_Al llega todo mis hermanos estaban allí, Mauro se acerco a mi para decirme que solo tuvo una recaída que se pondrá bien, me sentí aliviado por eso, cosa que no me duro por que vino Kevin unos de mis hermanos se acerco para decirme nuestra madre sufrió esa recaída por mi culpa, sin espera repuesta de golpee su horrible cara, te puedo decir que por unos instante me senti vivo a darle lo que se merece a ese hijo de puta, cabe decir.. o mejor dicho escribir.. que los doctores me sacaron de alli para evitar un conflicto._

_Ahh… me olvide mencionar que el tiene 12 y por ser el menor siempre tiene la ventaja de ser la "victima" de la historia, yvque todo les crean sus lagrimas de cocodrilo._

_Para que cuerno me preocupo si toda mi familia me odia… bueno ce que a Mauro puedo confiar._

_Dia 26 de mayo._

_Me entere por medio de Mauro que mi madre de dieron de alta, no ce por que me lo dice si las únicas familias que si me aprecian son, mi padre, mis tios y mi primita.._

_Me dijo también que como ella no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo me pidió que le preste mi dinero para ayudar a mantener la casa, mejor dicho para mantener a esos parásitos buenos para nada._

_Dia 28 de junio_

_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi.. pero en esto dias no me ha pasado nada interesante para escribirlo, pero justamente hoy, con los ahorros de mi trabajo y, de mi vida, y de mi hermano hemos comprado un X-Box TWO, los juegos que hemos comprado son soul calibur 7, resident evil 9 y mortal kombat XII… la verdad pensábamos que ya no lo pueden sorprender a esa franquicias, que equivocado estába, la__ jugabilidad,__ los personajes, la dificultad y los gráficos son… decir genial queda muy chico._

_Dia 5 de julio._

_Mi hermano me visita de nuevo, desde que decidimos instalar la X-Box en mi apartamento, el siempre viene con amigos a jugar, la verdad no me molesta su visita pero me gustaría que al menos avise... y que traiga algo para comer._

(**tu vida estaba mejorando**)

_Dia 11 de julio._

_Hoy vinieron a visitar Kevin y mis otros hermanos, obviamente no lo deje pasar ya que nuestra relación no ha mejorado desde que me fui, le pregunte que carajo querían y ellos me respondieron que quería visitarme._

_Visitarme si claro y la iglesia aceptan la igualdad de genero. no des creí un pepino solo vinieron a jugar con la X-Box, desde que se enteraron que Mauro y yo los compramos la consola, ellos siempre vienen a mi departamento no saben lo humillante que es cuando ellos vienen y me pregunto como rayo supieron donde vivo._

_Dia 16 de julio._

_Hoy me visito nuevamente Mauro, mientra jugábamos un juego de carrera de auto. le pregunte si había dicho a mis hermanos donde vivía, con duda el me dijo que se lo dijo a nuestra madre… eso ya me quita mi duda._

_Dia 2 de agosto._

_Diario hoy fue un muy agotador al regresar del trabajo vi en la puerta del apartamento a mi madre y los sinvergüenzas de mis hermanos, obviamente me escondí esperando que se vallan._

_Mas o menos a las 12:45AM ellos se han ido la verdad estaba tan cansado para que ellos…_

Su lectura es interrumpida por el sonido de una bocina, asustada Twilight coloca el diario en el bolso y examina afuera, observando que el origen de ese ruido escandaloso provenía de una camioneta.

**.**-creo que nos encontraron amiga-la pony tiembla al oír esa voz apagada y seria.

**Twilight**-Se.. Sebastian-dice asustada al ver el rostro molesto de su compañero

**Sebastian**-luego hablamos-dice en tono bajo y molesto-pero ahora debemos irnos, espero que halla descansado lo suficiente para teles transportar lo mas lejos de aquí.

Concentrando su magia Twilight hace brillar su cuerno, ella y Sebastian desaparecen de la habitación, apareciendo en la terraza de otro edificio, su presencia de llamo la atención a cuatro zombies que estaban merodeando, sin perder tiempo Sebastian con su arma, acaba con los muertos mientra que la pony se esconde para recuperar energía, no le fue difícil acabar a los cuatros zombies, ya que eran lentos y torpes.

Al acabar con el ultimo zombie, Twilight se acerca a Sebastian, pero de pronto escuchan unos paso que se acercan hacia ellos, ambos se esconden para ver quienes eran los visitantes, fijando su vista en frente de una puerta, es abierta violentamente dejando ver a dos personas, ambos tenían su rostro tapado con gafas, bufanda y gorros de inviernos, usaban campera y un pantalón marrón bien abrigado.

**Hombre #1**-esta seguro que escuchaste algo?-pregunta en tono molesto-aquí no hay nada.

**Hombre #2**-estoy seguro que escuche algo.

**Hombre #1**-no hay nada, solo veo cuerpos pudriéndose y un frío de mierda-se abrasa así mismo para calentarse-revisemos este mugriento departamento y larguémonos de aquí.

Ya estaban yendo hasta que el joven noto un logo en el brazo izquierdo de uno de ellos, era un dibujo de una calavera negra en llamas.

**Sebastian**-esperen-dice en tono serio y frío sorprendiendo a la pony, sosteniendo firmemente su arma (el tubo de cañería) salio de su escondite y camino hasta estar cerca de ellos.

**Hombre #2**-vez te dije que había escuchado algo-dijo en susurro a su compañero-hola amigo somos…-de la nada Sebastian clava en la parte rota y filosa del tubo en la cabeza, matándolo de inmediato.

**Hombre #1**-hijo de puta¡-grita enojado mientra saca un revolver y apunta al joven.

Sebastian se acerca usando el cuerpo ahora sin vida del aquel hombre como escudo para evitar las balas, al estar lo suficiente cerca, lo tira hacia el, provocando que el se distraiga. aprovechando eso y usando el otro extremo del tubo, lo golpea violentamente en la cabeza del hombre, aturdido y adolorido trata de alejarse, pero recibe otro golpe en la cabeza.

Twilight ve la escena con horror, era la primera vez que ella ve a su compañero matar a un ser vivo, ya ha visto mucha veces matar a zombies de manera violenta, pero nunca a un ser vivo, luego de golpear cinco veces, Sebastian revisa los cuerpo, encuentra una caja de balas de revolver, dos barras de chocolate y un revolver, la pony estaba a punto de hablar pero escucha unas voces de lejos.

**.**-por aquí-se escucho a lo lejos pasos que se dirigían hacia el lugar onde estaban, Sebastian traba la puerta con algunas cajas y corre hacia la pony.

**Sebastian**-rápido sácanos de aquí Twilight.

**CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2:**

**Sebastian**-rápido sácanos de aquí Twilight-dijo mientra se ponía al lado de la pony, pero ella estaba aun el shock al presenciar la manera violenta que el asesino a un humano.

Quería preguntar, pero de pronto la puerta cae, entrado un pequeño grupo de humanos bien armados, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, usando el revolver el joven de dispara, matando a uno de ellos, Twilight que estaba oculta detrás de unas cajas cubre su cabeza con sus casco asustada por los ruidos disparados, escucha como su compañero de gritaba que volviera usar el hechizo, pero estaba muerta de miedo como para concentrarse.

Sebastian levanta la cabeza de la pony para mirarlo frente a frente, ella vio en el rostro del joven desesperación, enojo y preocupación por la situación que estaban, no necesitaba palabras para entender lo que quería, en un descuido del joven recibe un disparo en su pierna izquierdo

**Twilight**-SEBASTIAN¡-grita horrorizada al ver a su compañero herido, mirando al grupo de humanos sus ojos brillaron-DÉJENLOS.. EN PAZ-grita al momento que dispara un rayo en su cuerno al grupo, ni tiempo tuvieron de salir de su asombro a ver a una pequeña caballito con alas y cuerno, que al recibir el rayo, recibieron una explosión eléctrica que los mato inmediato.

Al darse cuenta lo que hizo, sus ojos se humedece mientra retrocede un par de pasos repitiendo "que he hecho" varia veces así misma

**Sebastian**-oye tranquilízate-alza su voz mientra se acerca cojeando-si no hubieras actuado posiblemente ya estaríamos muertos.

**Twilight**-pe.. pero…

**Sebastian**-escúchame, escúchame muy bien twilight-dice apoyando ambas manos en el rostro de la pony tratando de soportar su herida-si no hubieras actuado ambos estariamos muertos y posiblemente hubieran usado tu cuerpo para comerte-al escuchar eso ella se espanta.

**Twilight**-Sebastian-dice asutada a punto de llorar.

**Sebastian**-si, se escucho muy cruel, pero es cierto, y si no quiere que eso pase, te sugiero que salgamos de aquí antes posible-dicho eso, limpia las lágrimas de la pony, se hace un vendaje improvisado en su herida sale del edificio. Luego de robarle algunos que otros objetos de los cuerpos.

Al bajar del edificio no tuvieron problemas en encontrarse con algunos zombies u otros sobrevivientes, al estar afuera observaron que hay algunas camionetas estacionadas, usando la llave que saco en uno de los cuerpos, iba metiendo en puerta en puerta hasta que da con la correcta, abriendo una camioneta 4X4.

**Sebastian**-bien.. hoy viajaremos sin tener que preocupar por el frío, twilight, tu viajaras atrás.

**Twilight**-QUEE..? como que atrás-dice mirando, que atrás de la camioneta habia un espacio para sentarse afuera-acaso quieres que este afuera con el frío mientras que tú estas adentro calen..-se calla al ver que el corre el asiento copiloto, revelando que habia asientos tracero.

Sonrojada y avergonzada, la pony entra con la cabeza agachada en la camioneta en silencio, al entra Sebastian cierra la puerta soltando un suspiro de cansancio enciende la camioneta (luego de dos rranque) y se aleja de la ciudad.

**-o-**

Han transcurrido una hora desde que salieron de la ciudad, Twilight miraba el nublado cielo esperando ver el sol, desde que llego a este apocalíptico mundo no ha visto ni una sola vez, suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento acostándose, mira a su compañero que estaba concentrado mirando el frente.

**Twilight**-Sebastian.

**Sebastian**-que?

**Twilight**-estoy aburrida.

**Sebastian**-y que quiere que haga?

**Twilight**-no lo ce, podríamos hablar de algo?

**Sebastian**-… no, no tengo ganas de hablar.

**Twilight**-ha vamos-dice levantándose-podríamos conocernos un poco mejor no lo crees?-luego de unos segundos de silencio, el humano habla

**Sebastian**-ahora que lo dices, tengo curiosidad sobre el tatuaje que tienes en tus costados.

**Twilight**-esto… es una cutie mark-dice levantando su flanco para mostrarlo-en equestria las cutie mark representan nuestro talento especial de cada ponis.

**Sebastian**-ha-dice de manera desinteresara, provocando que twilight se moleste.

**Twilight**-ha, solo va a decir ha, no vas a preguntarme como los nos conseguimos, o como obtuve la mia o que representa?-pregunta un poco molesta

**Sebastian**-sinceramente, me aburrí-mira por el retrovisor la cara molesta de la pony, eso de provoca algo de gracia-

**Twilight**-que sucede?-pregunta notando que el lo miraba.

**Sebastian**-de hecho, me querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo

**Twilight**-si cual es?-pregunta interesada al ver que su compañero quiera hablar.

**Sebastian**-que harás si nadie de tu mundo vienen a buscarte?

**Twilight**-qu.. que quieres decir?-pregunta muy sorprendida.

**Sebastian**-(suspiro) escucha twilight…

**Twilight**-ya.. no quiero hablar-dice algo deprimida-estoy un poco cansada Sebas, que descanses-sin decir nada mas se acomoda para dormir.

**Sebastian**-(_al parecer no lo has pensado verdad?_)-piensa mientra para la camioneta-(_fue duro, pero ya es tiempo que habrás los ojos y no esperes que te salven_)-acomoda el asiento para poder dormir mas cómodo-(_aquí la esperanza no existe pequeña... ahora, este infierno es tu hogar_)-luego de eso queda dormido.

**CONTINUARA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3:**

En una carretera desolada, dentro de una camioneta se encontraban un humano y una pony durmiendo, la pony es la primera en despertarse, al ver al humano durmiendo recordó la pregunta que le hizo.

**Twilight**-(_estoy segura que no era su intención deprimirme_)-pensaba mientra miraba a Sebastian durmiendo-(_pero si tiene razón.. y si nadie vendrán.. a buscarme?_)-comienza a asustarse-(_NO… no debo perder las esperanzas, se que mis amigas y las princesas no me abandonaran, posiblemente se tarden pero se que algún día ellas vendrán por mi_)-con una mirada determinada vuelve a mirar a su amigo-(_y cuando ese día llegue… juro con la pinkie promesa que vendras conmigo_).

Luego de hacer los procesos de la pinkie promesa. En su alforja saca unas barras nutritivas para comerlo, luego de haber comido mira el bolso de Sebastian, usando su magia saca el diario con cuidado para volver a leer.

En el, cuenta algunos sucesos, como lo paso su navidad, las salidas que tuvo con las pocas amistades que tenia, sus intentos fallidos de conseguir novia por culpa de sus hermanos, las peleas que tenia con ellos, ect. Para la pony no parecía tener nada interesante hasta que…

_Dia 20 de enero de 20XX._

_Madre como me pudiste hacerme esto, como me puede arruinar así mi vida esta marchando bien, justamente comencé a asistir a clase de arte y justamente en medio de ella aparece 2 oficiales diciendo que yo vendía y consumía drogas, ahora en unas hora me llevaran a la cárcel solo por que no quieras que el verdadero autor de este crimen, Kevin valla a la cárcel por la patética excusa que el es menor de edad y no aguantaría._

_Entonce por ser el mayor de los chicos yo podré aguantar la cárcel, pensaste en mi reputación que ganare, pensaste en eso?_

Se sorprendió al saber lo que la madre de Sebastian le hizo.

_Dia 7 de mayo._

_4 meces, 4 maldito meces en la cárcel por un delito que no cometí, las cosa que me hicieron alli dentro... no… ni quiero escribirlo… al diablo lo que dijo mi psicologo… no voy a redactar lo que vivi en la carcel, no lo hare…_

Twilight deja de leer por un momento. No queria imaginar lo que habra vivido en la carcel, imaginado que sea aun mucho peor que el tartado de su mundo.

_Dia 12 de marzo._

_He estado viviendo con mi padre, ya no puedo volver a mi trabajo por que me despidieron sin ni siquiera pagarme, los pocos amigos que tenia, me hicieron a un lado, si Mauro no se hubiera instalado en mi departamento posiblemente todas mis pertenecía se hubiera tirado a la basura._

_Dia 14 de mayo._

_Diario… no ce si lo que hice hoy, fuera la cosa mas sensata, tampoco estoy orgulloso lo que hice pero.. lo que he sufri en la carce y lo que voy a sufrir en el futuro será por culpa de ella y de sus favoritismo._

_Hoy la muy maldita se le atrevió a venir mostrar su cara en la casa de mi padre, obviamente el le grito que se fuera pero ella insistía en hablar conmigo, yo salí y camine hacía ella para propinarle un golpe en su cara y con ira le dije, el día que me enviaste a la cárcel haz perdido el amor que tenia por ti… te odio puta._

Los ojos de Twilight estaba tan abierto como plato, no daba crédito lo que hizo su madre, pero eso fue demasiado.

_Dia 15 de maryo._

_Hoy decidí salir dar un paseo en compania de mi hermano, ya que necesitaba salir de casa, el me contó que había escuchado que un misterioso virus esta arrasando en todo el continente Africano, le pregunte que tipo de virus era y por que tenia que interesarme, no dije eso por que sea malo y no me interese, es solo que ese continente siempre a tenido muchos problemas en los últimos siglos que ya para todos da igual… volviendo al tema Mauro me dijo que a quienes son infectado se vuelve loco y atacan a otros. Iba a comentar algo chistoso hasta que nos interrumpieron, eran aquellos idiotas que antes les llamaban amigos._

_Bueno para resumirlo las cosas ellos pelearon, nosotros los defendimos y salimos victoriosos con heridas, olvidándonos de nuestro tema de conversación._

_Dia 25 de mayo._

_Por un tiempo no te he escrito nada ya que Mauro y yo nos estamos preparandonos, ya que el virus llego a norte America y Europa, Sudamérica se esta tomando las precaución necesaria para que el virus no llegue, pero de cómo ha estado este continente, se que eso será totalmente inútil._

_Dia 27 de mayo._

_Norteamérica ya no existe, hace… algunas horas el extraño virus llego al país más poderoso del mundo, esa fue la ultima noticia, luego de eso ya nada pasaba en la TV._

_Dia 1 de junio._

_Hace mas de una semana que no hay Internet, ya no podré ver mis animes favoritos… pero lo que mas me preocupa es que aquí no halla pasado nada, digo los canales internacionales ya no se transmite pero los nacionales (ósea del continente americano) aun sigue en vivo, normalmente cuando ocurre algún tipo de catástrofe mundial, en cada país siempre se aseguran de proteger a sus habitantes, pero aquí no ocurre, creo yo que nuestro gobernantes nos dejo a la suerte._

_Dia 12 de junio._

_El virus llego, no ce como pero ya esta aquí y tal como dijo Mauro es un especie de virus zombies, tal como en las películas y juegos, será mejor que controle mis emociones y conmínese a ayudar a mi padre en proteger nuestro hogar._

Al pasar la pagina nota que un par de hojas fueron arrancadaza de manera violenta, estaba a punto de leer hasta que de la nada recibe un severo golpe en su cabeza, provocando que suelte el diario, mientra la alicornio se sobaba su cabeza, ve como su compañero agarra el diario y sale de la camioneta.

**Twilight**-oye espera-dice saliendo también de la camioneta siguiéndolo-espérame.. que sucede-pero en vez de responderle sigue caminando aumentando su velocidad alejándola aun mas de la pony, mientra que ella tambien acelera su paso.

-o-

A una distancia muy alejado de ellos, tres zombies estaban parando mirando hacia la nada, esto a diferencia de los demás, su piel era totalmente negra casi notando los huesos, de la nada escuchan disparo a la lejanía, uno de ellos suelta un leve pero mortal rugido y comienza a correr en aquella dirección, seguido por los otros dos.

**CONTINUARA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4:**

En el desolado y frío desierto, Sebastian camina a pasos rápido tratando de alejarse de la pony, estaba molesto con ella, que se olvido que la camioneta aun andaba, pero si lo olvidaba o no igualmente en el camino que iban, la camioneta no podría pasar debido a la cantidad de autos que estaban esparcido en la carretera de seria difícil atravesarlo.

Detrás de el venia Twilight tratando de seguir el paso, llamandolo y preguntando del por que de su enojo, no sabia de el por que de su actitud, y tampoco el no le dice nada. Pero de la nada escuchan gritos, seguido de ruido de motor, lentamente se acercan a un risco, se esconde detrás para ver de donde provenía el grito, ve a un grupo de cinco personas (dos hombres y tres mujeres) siendo rodeado por un grupo de motociclistas.

**Twilight**-quienes son ellos?

**Sebastian**-son.. las calaveras negras-dice el joven sin emocion.

**Twilight**-las calaverar negra?

**Sebastian**-son un grupo un gran grupo de matones-dice al momento que se oculta en la roca-al grupo que hemos encontrado en el edifico, tambien son miembros.. pero solo eran cadetes.. simple exploradores.. los motociclistas, a pesar que no sean de los mejores de su rango, pero si son muy peligroso para enfrentarlos-en ese momento escucha disparos seguidos de grito de dolor.

**Twilight**-de.. debemos ayudarlo

**Sebastian**-no se puede..-al escuchar eso la pony lo mira con sorpresa-como te he dicho antes, ellos son muy peligrosos para enfrentarlo, sin mensionar que no sabemos quienes son sus victimas..

**Twilight**-los dejaras?

**Sebastian**-mejor ellos que nosotros- al decir eso, mira a la pony, que lo estaba mirando muy molesta-quieres ayudarlos?.. ve, ayudalo, no tedetendre.. pero recuerda que este no es tu mundo magico, donde los buenos actos son recompesados… aquí tan solo por hacer algo bueno, terminaras muerto..

Ella queria negar lo que le dijo, pero en parte tenia razon en algo. Este no era su mundo, no salbria sobrevivir de no ser por el. Pero queria creer que aun hay esperanza. En ese momento ve que los motociclista se acercan a las mujeres y comienza a manosearlas.

Unas de ellas logra zasarse y le da una bofetada a su agresor, provocando que el moleste y de propine un golpe su estomago, con dolor y sin aire ella se inclina, para recibir una fuerte patada en su rostro, alejandola de el. Su agresor saca su arma y le apunta.

No resistiendo mas, twilight se telestransporta y aparece delante de la mujer, usando su magia aleja al agresor y a los otros que acosaan a las otras.

**Twilight**-alto ahí rufianes-dice con utoridad mientras que los motociclista y las mujeres miraban con asombro a la pony, esta ultima aprovechano ess, escapan del lugar abandonando a la que fue golpeada-(_a.. abandonaron a su compañera?_)

**Motociclista #1**-acaso estan viendo lo que estoy viendo compañeros?-dice uno de ellos con asombro, todos sus compañeros asiente con la cabeza.

**Sebastian**-tonta..-susurra en voz baja mirando-veamos como sales de esto.

Twilight no sabia que hacer, no habia planeado su siguiente movimiento, pocas veces le sucedia eso. Lo unico que hizo fue ponerse delante de la mujer y enclarse a los motociclistas.

**Twilight**-es.. escuchenme todos ustedes-trato de hablar, pero uno de ellos lo interrumpe.

**Motociclita #2**-al parecer puede hablary según escuchamos es una chica-dice uno con una sonrisa lacsiva.

**Motociclista #3**-te quiere coger a un caballito?

**Motociclista #2**-ya no hay muchas perras en este lugar, y como dice el dicho cualquier hollo cuenta-al escuchar eso, la poca voluntad que tenia la pony es cambiada por terror.

Su miedo aumenta al ver como aquel motociclista se acercaba a ella con esa misma sonrisa pervesa. De la nada, algo es arrojado al grupo y al notarlo, una gran explosion deja a todos los presentes, incluido a la pony y a la mujer, segados y con un fuerte zumbidos en sus oidos.

Unos mimutos despues, poco a poco la pony iba recuperando la vista, observa a sebastian atacando a los aturdidos motociclistas, asesinando uno a uno de manera brutal. Algunos que recuperaron algo de sus sentidos, atacaron y se defendieron, pero al no estar totalmente recuperados fueron rapidamente fueron sometidos y asesinados.

Al verlo pelear de esa manera, la pony queda impresionada y asustada. A pesar que no la come bien, no duerme lo suficiente, pueda moverse y pelear tan bien y de manera diestra.

Luego de acabar con el último de los motociclistas, sebastian guarda su tubo y de quita la ropa al uno de ellos dejandolo semidesnudo, esa accion extraño a la pony.

**Sebastian**-oye tu-dijo refiriendoce a la mujer, que se sorprendio, mirando con nerviosismo mientra se cubria y temblaba de frio-ponte esto-le arroja, no de manera delicada, la ropa-tal vez no sea de tu talle, pero es mejor eso, a que andes con la ropa rota por alli.

**Mujer**-gra.. gracias-dice con nervios, al momento que el chico voltea y seguia saqueando los demas cuerpos.

**Twilight**-hola-dice ella, sorprendiendo a la mujer-mi nombre es twilight sparkle, y el hombre de alli es sebastian-lo señala mientra que el seguia buscando-como te llamas?

**Mujer**-an.. an.. angela-tartamudea, sin poder creer que una pequeña pony pudiera hablar.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto las chicas que escaparon. Luego de estar lo suficientemente lejos, ambas chicas se detienen para tomar aires.

**Mujer #1**-cr.. creo que.. ya estamos a salvo-dice una de ella tomando un respiro.

**Mujer #2**-de.. debimos ayudarla a angelica-dice con pena la otra, pensando a su compañera que abandono.

**Mujer #1**-y que querias que hiciera, vistelo que eran esos tipos?-dice con fastidio, encarando a su compañera-obviamente no podiamos hacer nada contra ellos ade..-se detiene al escuchar unos grunidos-qu.. qu.. que fue eso..?

Ambas mujeres se abrasaron por el miedo, mirando por todos buscando aquel grunidos. Pero para su mala suerte, unas extrañas manos negras agarron sus cabezas, lo siguiente que vieron fueron la parte inferior de su boca antes de sentir que algo lo mordia detrás de su cabeza.

**-o-**

Ya estando vestida, la mujer llamada angela estaba mirando los cuerpos de sus compañeros, a su lado la pony twilight la miraba, creyendo que ella estaba haciendo un especie de "luto" a sus amigos.

**Twilight**-si quieres… podremos enterrarlos a tus amigos.

**Sebastian**-eso seria una perdira de tiempo-dice con desden mientra rebisa los cuerpos, la pony iba a objetar pero la mujer se le adelanta.

**Angela**-no.. el tiene razon-al escuchar eso, twilight voltea sorprendida-se.. (suspiro) se que no es lo correcto dejarlo asi, quienes me trataron de protegerme.. pero cavar y enterrarlo, perderiamos tiempo… se que puede sonar horrible esto, pero esta es nuestra realidad ahora.

"_es nuestra realidad ahora…_" esa palabra de hacia eco en la mente de la alicornio mientras recordaba todo los horrores que ha visto y vivido desde que llego. Recordando toda las sangre, muerte y los zombies. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver que ungran bolso cae en frente de ambas feminas

**Sebastian**-bien.. estan son todas recursos que he juntado de los cuerpos, ohh toma esto-dice mientras le entrega un mapa a angela-he rebisado este mapa, y lo que estan marcado son los puesto de las claveras negras.. te aconsejo que vallas ahí si no quiere que violen-dicho eso, agarra sus cosas y se aleja

**Twilight**-espera-dice apareciendo en frente del chico-acaso planeas abandonarla?

**Sebastian**-no.. te tiene a ti-dice haciendo a un lado.

**Twilight**-espera-vuelve a bloquear el paso-que quiere decir?

**Sebastian**-que ella hora es tu nueva compañera-vuelve hacer aun lado-yo ya no requiero de tu servicios.

**Twilight**-que?.. oye espera-hace brillar su cuerno, para que el joven apareciera en frente de ella, un poco mareado por el hechizo-primero; tratas de alejarme de ti, luego me aconsejas que trate de salvarlo, luego nos ayuda y ahora vuelves a alejarte de mi..?-su enojo es cambiado a tristeza-dime.. por que quieres alejarme de tu lado?

**Sebastian**-rompiste nuestro acuerdo-dice en tono molesto, luego de que el mareo se fuera-te he dado condiciones y reglas, si querias acompañarme, y las rompiste.

**Angela**-se que no debo entrometerme.. pero.. cuales era esas condiciones y reglas.

**Sebastian**-es cierto.. no debes-dice mirandolo de manera seria-pero amablemente te dire cua…-de la nada, algo es arrojado en su cabeza, interrumpiendolo-carajo.. eso dolio… oh mierda¡-se alarma al ver que, era lo que le golpeo su cabeza.

Ambas chicas tambien se alarma al ver que lo que habia golpeado al joven era una cabeza humana, especificamente una de las chicas que espacaron, que al verlo, tanto twilight como angela estaban paralizada de miedo. De pronto, se escuchaban fuertes pisadas que se acercaban a ellos.

**Sebastian**-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?¡-grita con nervios el chico aputando por todos lados, solo viendo escombros de vehiculos y sombras.

Para aumentar mas los nervios, se comienza a escuchar golpes, pasos y grunidos de zombies en sus alrededor, quedando rodeados.

**Angela**-nos.. nos.. nos estan roeando.?

**Twilight**-so.. son otro gupo de las calaveras?-pregunta mientra que ella y angela se posicionan cerca de sebastian.

**Sebastian**-no, no lo son-dice, entragando un arma a la mujer-no se si he logrado verlo bien, pero por el moemnto he viso a dos sombras voviendose y ellos siempre van en grande grupos.

En ese momento, la pony logra ver algo, y lanza un hechizo para lograr iluminar en aquella zona, lo que vieron eran algo que jamas han visto en sus vidas.

Delante de ellos se encotraban un zombie totalmente diferente a los demas, su cuerpo era totalmente negro, casi mostrando los huesos. mostraba una expresion de odio en su rostro.

En una de sus manos, tenia la cabeza de la otra chica, provocando mas miedo a la chica, que sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a dispalarle, provocando que aquel zombie se volviera a esconder.

**Sebastian**-deja de desperdicia balas-dice molesto al ver que la mujer aun seguia disparando.

**Twilight**-que eran eso?

**Sebastian**-no lo se, pero sean lo que sean son mas inteligente que los muertos vivientes.

Para complicar mas las cosas, se estaba anocheciendo y cada minuto que pasaba, se hacia mas oscuro, perdiendo visibilidady escuchandose los grunidos aterradores de esos zombies.

De sorpresa, otro zombie negro salio entre la oscuridad, y se abalanzo haciael chico, separandolo de las chicas.

**Twilight**-SEBASTIAN¡-grita asustada, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo, pero salieron dos zombie mas-oh.. no-dice al mismo tiempo que crea un pequeño escudo, protegiendo a ella y a angela-sebastian..-dice con miedo, al mismo tiempo que los zombies golpeaba su escudo.

_Sebastian forcejeaba con el zombie, evitando que el le mordiera su rostro, al mismo tiempo, que la criatura evitando que el joven le apunte el arma en su cabeza. El zombie negro comienza aprietar con fuerza la mano del chico y golpearlo al suelo para que soltara la pistola, cosa que tuvo éxito. Al soltarlo, el zombie le aparta el arma, con ambas mano comienza a ahorca mientra le grita en su rostro._

_Tratando de soltar el ahorcamiento, sebastianda un par de golpes en el rotro del zombie. Al ver que no obtiene resultados, mete su dedo en una de la cuentas del zombie, provocando que le soltara, dandole la oportunidad de liberarse de su agarre._

_Tomando su tubo, sebastian lo propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del zombie, creyendo que lo habia acabado busca la pistola, lo agarra y dispara a unos de los zombies negros que atacaban el escudo de la pony._

_Uno de ellos recibe un tiro en la parte tracera de su cabez. el otr, al darse cuenta voltea, justo para recibir un tiro en su frente. Ya sintiendo que el peligro paso, twilight desactiva su escudo, suspirando de alivio._

_**Angela y twilight**__-CUIDADO¡_

_En el momento que ambas chicas gritaron, el joven recibe un golpe en su rostro, provocando que soltara sus armas. Adolorido, ve que er el mismo zombie negro hace un momento. gruniendo de furia, agarra el tubo y rapidamente de da un fuerte golpe en la pierna de sebastian, donde antiriomente habia recibido un disparo._

_Recibe una patada en su estomago, obligando a estar en el suelo. con el tubo, el zombie golpea salvajemente._

_Antes de perde la conciencia, el joven ve por última vez los rostros de horror de twilight y angela._

_**CONTINUARA.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5: **

Oscuridad… es lo que podía ver sebastian luego de perder la conciencia. Los dolores que sentía en su cuerpo por los golpes, habían desaparecido de manera repentina. de la nada, un destello de luz, salio y…

"_necesitamos que nos acompañe señor"_

De la nada, estaba en un supermercado, y dos oficiales se lo estaban llevando. A pesar que no se resistía, el hablaba, pero no salia ningún sonido en su boca.

Otro destello de flash lo envió a una especie de corte.

"_declaramos el acusado culpable por posecion de droga y maltrato familiar"_

Esta vez el joven se encontraba atonico por la sentencia, inmediatamente es escoltado por dos oficiales llevándolo.

"_basura"_

"_te lo tiene merecido"_

"_que te pudra"_

Eso y mas insultos escuchaba por parte de sus hermanos. Al voltear, los mira con desprecio y odio, uno de sus hermanos, el menor, solo sonreía de satisfacción por su desgracia.

Al ver eso, se enfurece. Acto seguido, se suelta de los oficiales corre hacia ellos gritándole de rabia (aunque no halla sonido alguno) pero rápidamente es sometido, aprovechando eso, el menor se acerca hacia el y de la una patada en su entrepierna, provocando que el se incline de dolor y sea sometido.

"_este es mi regalo de despedida.. putaku"_

Antes de ser cegado por el flash, ve como unos oficiales lo alejan de el mientra que otro joven le propina un golpe a su hermano. Esta vez se encontraba en un comedor de una prisión. Esta vez el se encontraba sentado, comiendo su comida.

"_me llevo esto gracias"_

Uno de los prisioneros se lleva su postre, cansado de ser sometido agarra su bandeja {**o eso que usan los prisioneros para llevar su comida.. no me acuerdo como se decia**} y lo golpea brutalmente en la cabeza. Comenzando así una pelea entre los prisioneros.

Otro destello de flash llevo a sebastian siendo golpeado y sometido por una persona con gran físico.

"_no sabe como he deseado darte mi amor"_

El trataba de negar, incluso de rogaba, pero no se escuchaba su voz. Otro destello lo llevo a ver a el, ahora fuera de la cárcel, encarando a una mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo, tocando una de sus mejillas mientra miraba con ojo lloroso al joven.

"… …"

Una vez mas sus palabras no se escucha. Otro destello, pero esta vez lleva en el momento que el esta paralizado de miedo, mientra ve a una pequeña niña siendo devorado viva por un muerto viviente.

"_CARAJO.. HERMANO REACCIONA¡"_

En ese momento aparece un joven chico que mata al zombie. No pudo ver con que, ya que otro destello de luz hizo que apareciera en frente de la mujer de hace un momento, pero ahora llorando.

"_per.. do.. name.. sebastian.. por.. favor.. perdóname por.. todo el.. sufrimiento que te cause"_

Rogaba la mujer, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que sangraba, mientra que el solo lo miraba con indiferencia, hablo, pero como los anteriores su voz no se escucho.

Otro destello, pero esta ocasión, sebastian sostiene en sus mano al otro joven que esta gravemente herido.

**Sebastian**-maldición, maldición, maldición…-repetía varia veces, sosteniendo al moribundo-por que hiciste eso mauro, por que?¡-dice desesperado mientra lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Hablo pero al igual que a el, su voz no se escucho y una vez mas el destello vuelve a iluminar.

**-o-**

El joven abre sus ojos lentamente, viendo todo borroso, intenta levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo impide levantarse, luego sangre de sale en su cabeza cubriendo en uno de su ojo.

**?**-trata de no moverte muchacho-escucha al momento que siente algo impedía que el sangrado en su cabeza-resiste un poco mas, casi llegamos-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

**-o-**

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez encontrándose en una habitación. a su lado estaba twilight durmiendo en el suelo con notorias marcas de lagrimas secas en su rostro, y por el otro lado estaba su tubo de caño y sus pertenecías. Al tratar de moverse, siente dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente retira su sabana, para ver que su cuerpo (o al menos su torso) esta vendado. Inmediatamente recordó su confrontación con los extraños zombies negros.

**Twilight**-SEBASTIAN-escucha grita de alegría la pony, mientra lo abrasa-cr.. creí que te perdería-dice al momento que comienza a llora en el pecho del joven.

**Sebastian**-do.. donde estamos?-pregunta, tratando de aguantar el dolor que le provoco la pony al abrasarlo-duele.. duele.

**Twilight**-lo.. lo siento-dice aun manteniendo el abraso, pero con menos fuerza-en verdad, lo siento mucho.

**Sebastian**-ten mas cuidado la próxima, creo que mis costillas aun están rota-mueve los casco de la pony para alejarla, pero ella la vuelve a abrasarlo.

**Twilight**-no.. no hablaba de eso-dice, aferran doce aun mas el abraso pero asegurando de no lastimarlo-si no hubiera tocado tus cosas.. entonces.. entonces.. tu..-levanta su cabeza, mirándolo cara a cara.

Al ver el rostro de la pony, el joven noto. Que sus ojos estaban muy rojos por, casi toda su cara tenía tantas lágrimas secas y húmedas. Ademas de tener su rostro sucia, tenia expresión de tristeza, dolor y arrepentimiento. En ese momento, sebastian recordó aquel momento, donde estaba aquella mujer agonizando y rogando su perdón.

Al recordar aquel momento, el joven le acerca a la pony y lo abrasa. Tomándola por sorpresa

**Sebastian**-creo… que… al fin y a cabo no pude evitar encariñarme contigo.

Al escuchar eso, la pony lo mira, sorprendiendo al ver que el lo sonreía. Desde que se conocieron, nunca lo ha visto sonreír ni una vez. Siempre ha permaneció serio y sin ninguna pizca de emoción, que no sea enojo. Pero ahora estaba sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa de tristeza.

**Sebastian**-como sabrás, en un principio trate de ser distante contigo por que.. no quería volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien.

**Twilight**-has perdido a muchos amigos y familias no?

**Sebastian**-eran pocos, los que tenían un "lazos"… a media que pasaba el tiempo los perdia a todos en el camino…-en ese momento guarda silencio y aprieta su puño.

**Twilight**-no hace falta que continúes.. creo entender a que quieres llegar.

**Sebastian**-gracias-en ese momento recordó algo importante-ahora que recuerdo.. que sucedió cuando me quede inconsciente, donde la chica.. y donde estamos?

**Twilight**-no te preocupes por ella, esta bien. El lugar donde estamos, según escuche es un especie de refugio del gobierno y sobre del zombie… luego de que te dejaran inconsciente, el huesudo te seguía golpeando.

**Sebastian**-el huesudo?

**Twilight**-si, es el nombre que ellos de dieron a esos zombies… según ellos eso son los mas peligrosos, ya que posee una inteligencia bastante abrumadora… ok continuo… yo use un hechizo de aturdidor para alejarlo, cargamos tu cuerpo y tratamos de huir, pero esa cosa era muy rápida para nosotras. Estaba a punto de atraparnos cuando llegaron ellos.

**Sebastian**-ellos quienes?

**Twilight**-ha eso voy… eran un grupo que buscaba suministro, pero al venos nos ayudaron. Ya que uno de ellos dicen que te conoce y que le salvaste su vida en una ocasión y nos trajeron aquí…

**Sebastian**-ya veo..-en eso, escucha que toca la puerta-ve a lavarte la cara y abre la puerta-ella asiente y se dirige al baño.

Mientra que twilight se lavaba, el joven aprovecho para ver mejor la habitación donde esta, viendo que tienen un sillón, una mesa, un ropero algo viejo, y dos puertas. Cual una de ella es el baño donde entro la pony.

La puerta es tocado otra vez, twilight, ahora estando un poco mejor alegrada, sale del baño y abre la puerta. Allí se hallaba un hombre con un traje de coronel, edad avanzada. Al entrar en la habitación, sebastian se molesta.

**Sebastian**-tuuu¡..-gruñe mientra con el dolor de su cuerpo agarra su tubo-ahora eres un coronel.. este infierno se asentó muy bien, no es así.. maldito infeliz

**Coronel**-veo que aun me recuerdas, muchacho-dice quitándose su sombrero.

**Sebastian**-y como olvidar al hijo de puta que me hizo mi vida aun más miserable el la cárcel.

**Twilight**-ustedes se conocen… en la cárcel?-pregunto confundida mirando a ambos hombres, recordando también, que el diario de su compañero, había sido encancerado.

**Sebastian**-twilight.. este "coronel" es solo una basura corrupta que hacia un pesimo trabajo como carcelero.

**Coronel**-oye no permitiré que me falte el..

**Sebastian**-CÁLLATE¡-de interrumpe, poniéndose de pie, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo-ni se te ocurra pedirme respeto, por que usted no se lo merece-camina hacia el hombre mayor, pero la pony lo detiene-por unos misero billetitos, les dejaste lo que hicieran conmigo lo que quieran.

**Coronel**-deja de estar llorando, solo fueron uno que otros…

**Sebastian**-me violaron..-l decir eso, tanto la pony como el viejo hombre quedaron en estado de shock-cada noche, cuando usted dejaba que ellos pasaran para golpearme, uno de ellos aprovechaban esa ocasiones para.. para violarme-al no poder mantenerse de pie, se arrodilla mientra que twilight lo abrasa para tratar de tranquilizado.

**Twilight**-ven.. aun no te has recuperado completamente-dice mientra lo lleva a la cama-coronel… espere afuera-al decir eso, un aura mágica rodea el cuerpo del viejo hombre y es sacado de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Frotándose su nariz, el coronel trato de entra de nuevo. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada, toco varias veces pero como nadie le respondía, decidió esperar.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abre nuevamente, dejando salir la pony con una mirada seria y con los ojos cerrados. Pasando de lado del coronel y cerrando la puerta

**Coronel**-señorita sparkle-lo llaman, caminando a su lado-se que, lo que acabas de oir hace un rato sonó horrible, pero necesito… AAAHHH¡-de manera sorpresa, recibe una fuerte patala en su entrepierna por parte de la pony

**Twilight**-escúchenme, y escúchenme bien.. señor-dice en tono molesta y seria-por ahora, lo que nesecita mi amigo es un buen descanso. Luego cuando el este recuperado, nos iremos.

**Coronel**-qu.. que?¡-dice sorprendido y adolorido

**Twilight**-tal como lo escucho.. señor-voltea y sigue su camino-nos iremos, el no tiene intenciones en trabajar con usted.

Al finalizar, ella sale del edificio y vuela. Mientras que el coronel golpea el suelo de frustacion.

**CONTINUARA.**

**BUENO… SI LLEGAN A LEER ESTE MENSAJE... QUIERE DECIR QUE HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE A ACTUALIZAR... SI SE PREGUNTAN, ESTE FIC, ES UNO DE LOS POCOS FICS QUE TENIA YA ESCRITO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO… EXPLICANDO TAMBIÉN EL POR QUE EL PRIMER CAP ES UN POCO MAS LARGO... SOLO HE MODIFICADO ALGUNAS COSITAS PEQUEÑAS, LOS DEMÁS LO DEJE ASI COMO ESTA... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**


End file.
